


Two-For-One

by philos_manthanein



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Double Penetration, Incest, Jealousy, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: Nero is really bad at minding his own business.





	Two-For-One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Two-For-One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238479) by [SoNotMotivated (Alucard1771)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/SoNotMotivated)



> The lovely MoonLord requested some hot DP smut and I just couldn't resist~

Staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, Nero can’t help but wonder if he’s actually trapped in his own personal pocket dimension of Hell. There’s nothing about the ceiling of the agency that makes him think this. It just happens to be the only thing he can look at while laying on his back on this worn leather sofa. The lights are off and - though moonlight pushes its way through the windows in silvery shafts - there’s nothing else in the office that could take Nero’s mind off the problem that currently plagues him.

It’s the noise. 

It’s a symphony of chaos; loud at one moment and soft the next. It’s the clattering and shuffling and scratching of furniture and bodies and who-knows-what-else colliding with each other. It’s laughter. It’s shouting. It’s  _ lewd sounds Nero really doesn’t want to think about because they make his throat go dry and his dick go hard and fuck shit goddamnit- _

Nero scrubs his palms over his face. He shouldn’t have stayed the night. He knew better. Knew that when Dante and Vergil returned - so many months after they had leapt into the underworld and severed the Qliphoth - that something between them was  _ different _ . A closeness that was maybe too close. They still bickered and even physically fought, but gone was the raging desire to murder each other. Something else was there, like electricity leaping between their bodies every time their eyes met.

Maybe it took Nero a little  _ too long _ to figure it out, really. But even when he started to suspect doubt lingered in his mind. He thought maybe he was reading too much into the way his father and uncle spoke and touched. That maybe it was  _ Nero _ who had a problem for going half-hard whenever he watched them manhandle each other.

Right now, Nero has little doubt left that Dante and Vergil are fucking upstairs. And he also  _ still _ has a problem growing between his legs. He squeezes his eyes shut to try and close out the noise, but that only makes his imagination grow more vivid. He wonders if they fuck as violently as they fight. If they tear into each other or if they go slow and sensual. Where do they like to lay their hands and mouths on each other? Who cums first? What do they look like when they cum?

Nero’s face goes flush. He rubs his palm down the front of his pants, squeezing the uncomfortably swelling mound of his cock. He kinda wants to see how they fuck together. He  _ really _ does. And he has probably his only chance to do so.

Biting his bottom lip and sucking it hard in thought, Nero decides to take the gamble. He swings his legs off the sofa and stands up. Quietly, he sneaks up the stairs towards Dante’s bedroom. He can see the door is open just a crack. The sounds only get louder as he steals closer; the shuffling of blankets and the shifting of the mattress and the guttural masculine sounds of the twins exertion. It’s so powerfully overstimulating that Nero considers turning back.

But he doesn’t.

Instead he steps so carefully before the door and looks through the two or so inches of open space. His eyes follow the floorboards to the bed and further still. Until he catches a sight that makes his breath catch at the back of his dry throat.

Dante is laying on his back with his head near the foot of the bed. Vergil is on top of Dante, completely naked with his legs straddling Dante’s hips. With his hands gripping Vergil’s hips - so tight that Nero can see the way they indent Vergil’s pale skin - Dante thrusts roughly upward. Each time he drives his cock up into Vergil it makes Vergil seethe and hiss. Like the feral violence of it is just as painful as it is pleasurable, judging by how hard Vergil’s thick cock is as it bounces with each thrust.

Nero finds his gaze lingers on his father’s face more than anything. He marvels at the subtle changes in the way Vergil’s brow furrows, how his teeth grit then suck his lip and pull away to leave the skin deep red, and how his mouth then hangs slightly open as he gasps for air. Vergil’s eyes look glossy, especially in the moonlight spilling across the bed. He stares down at Dante, hands gripping tight on his twin’s wrists as he’s impaled over and over onto Dante’s straining cock. And Nero can see all the angry red scratches and bruises that dot his father’s strong, taut body; they must be brand new.

It’s the most lasciviously  _ erotic _ thing Nero’s ever seen.

Licking his tongue to try and wet his mouth - dry from staring so slack-jawed for so many minutes - Nero feels a little light-headed. He doesn’t take his eyes away from the scene in the bedroom, but he does reach down to undo his pants and shove his underpants down enough to pull his cock out. He’s so damn hard it’s embarrassing. 

Nero rubs his palm over his cockhead a few times, biting back the urge to groan at the friction. He lets his fingers encircle the shaft then and gives a couple of experimental tugs. But his rhythm is off because his mind is so fried. Imagining what it would be like to have his own father riding him like that is seriously scrambling his ability to coordinate. So he ends up mostly standing there, cock in hand, doing nothing but watching Dante fuck into Vergil.

They’re good together, Nero thinks heatedly. It’s like they’re so well practised with each other’s bodies, telling of a history that stretches back before Nero was even born. Vergil and Dante are familiar and needy at once, knowing exactly where and when and how to act. Nero wonders what it must feel like to be with someone who knows your desires so instinctually.

He watches as Vergil folds himself over Dante, dropping down close to Dante’s face. Dante reaches one hand from Vergil’s hip to grip into Vergil’s hair, pulling him forward still. Nero catches sight of Vergil’s tongue just as it licks hungrily into Dante’s mouth. It’s like they get lost in kissing each other, so much so that Dante temporarily stills his own hips and Vergil stays seated fully on his cock.

Jealousy explodes into Nero’s chest; raw and hot and consuming. And he wants. Just  _ wants _ . 

The edginess he feels forces Nero to look away. Casting his eyes downward, Nero sees his hand still wrapped loosely about his shaft. And he feels pretty pathetic. He  _ is _ pathetic, isn’t he? Sighing, he lowers his head more, feeling shame now flooding in to mix with his envy.

It’s too late when he feels his forehead collide with the door. It swings open slowly, giving a noisy creek that sends an electric shock of mortification spiraling out of control in Nero’s chest. He feels frozen in place, especially when Vergil snaps his head up to look at him.

“I can explain!” Nero says quickly with a wave of his hands in the air before realizing that he’s still standing there with his pants down and his dick out.

Vergil levels a skeptical expression at him. “Looks fairly self-explanatory to me.”

Dante shifts to crane his head and look too, then gives a loud laugh. Nero feels like his face could melt off. Hurriedly, he starts to redress himself so he can leave.

“Told you he wouldn’t be able to resist,” Dante speaks to Vergil. “Looks like I win our bet.”

“But only by half,” Vergil replies.

“What the hell are you guys talking about?!” Nero asks in confusion halfway between getting his unruly, quickly-weakening erection back inside his boxers.

“ _ Dante _ took you for a voyeur,” Vergil explains in a tone a bit too collected for a guy currently sitting on his brother’s dick, “I thought you wouldn’t be so brave.”

“I also said he’d probably join in on all this fun,” Dante teases and then rolls his hips upward against Vergil and eliciting a hideously indulgent noise from the back of Vergil’s throat, “I mean, how can you resist?”

“You’re repulsive,” Vergil growls out, though he still rocks himself back on Dante’s cock.

Nero feels like his brain is going to fizzle out and die. His mind is swimming with new information and sensations. Part of him is saying he needs to abort, fast, and never talk about this to  _ anyone _ . But another, greatly more assertive part of him says that Vergil and Dante are fucking right in front of him and  _ this is exactly what you want what the fuck are you waiting for- _

Eventually Nero’s horny, hormonal half wins out over his sensible, self-preserving half. He steps further into the room and makes his way to climb up into the bed. Sitting there next to his father and his uncle, Nero sort of finds himself at a loss. His mind is still scrambling like a thousand miles a minute to try and decide what to do. 

It’s Vergil who grabs him first. His father yanks him by the arm, drawing him closer. Nero fumbles but then rises to his knees next to Vergil. Then Nero feels Vergil’s hand slide against his neck. And  _ then _ Vergil tilts his head and presses his mouth against his son’s. Nero feels like his head goes all sludgy inside when he feels Vergil’s tongue curl inside his mouth. It’s so much like the way Vergil kisses Dante that it makes Nero’s stomach flip.

It doesn’t last as long as Nero would have liked, because Dante decides to start fucking up into Vergil again. Nero can’t help but follow the strong curve of Vergil’s spine with his eyes, looking to see Dante’s cock as it slowly pumps in and out of Vergil’s ass. 

Nero kinda wants to touch, so he does, reaching his fingers down to press right against the hairy rim of Vergil’s asshole. He feels how tightly it wraps around Dante’s pistoning cock. It must feel so full, he thinks. And he wonders if he could possibly fit anything more in there. 

Licking his lips again, Nero decides to hook two of his fingers and shove them roughly upwards inside his father. There’s resistance, but to his surprise they do push past it into Vergil’s tight warmth, finding it slick with whatever lubricant they’re using. He’s also surprised by the raw and almost  _ ugly _ noise it draws out of his father’s mouth. Vergil shudders. Dante laughs.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Dante teases breathlessly, “Just how loose are you back there, Verge? Been humpin’ any demon dicks while I wasn’t looking?”

“I  _ will  _ kill you,” Vergil seethes at his brother.

Shaking his head, Nero lets out an airy sort of laugh. He’s too turned-on to really join in the banter, mostly wanting to keep fucking his fingers up into his father and feel the slide of Dante’s cock against his knuckles. Experimenting, Nero pulls his fingers forward a little, stretching his father’s hole even further. He repeats that action a few more times, finding that each time it takes a little longer for Vergil to clench back flush.

Nero can really only focus singularly on one idea right now. So he slides his fingers out of Vergil and then impatiently begins to undress. When he notices both his father and his uncle watching him strip he feels a little sheepish. But it’s a little too late to be shy, so Nero continues undressing in full view. 

When he’s shoved all of his clothes messily onto the floor, Nero crawls up behind his father. He can’t resist the urge to run his hands up Vergil’s strongly toned back, letting his thumbs trace the lines of Vergil’s shoulder blades. Then he presses forward steadily. Vergil seems to take the hint and bends himself over. Nero swallows to rid himself of the heated anxiety in his throat as he wraps one hand around his uncomfortably hard cock. He moves a little closer, then tries pressing the head into Vergil’s ass right alongside Dante’s cock.

The stretch must be agonizing. Nero can see all of Vergil’s back muscles flex with tension. But his father also arches his spine to push his ass out more, like he’s welcoming Nero into him. Nero feels himself going hazier, especially when he sees Dante’s hands come into view to seize Vergil’s ass cheeks and pull them widely apart.

The press is so slow and tight. Once Nero gets the head of his cock in he has to pause to catch his breath. This is so intense and insane and amazing. His blood feels like it’s bubbling with excitement. He tries to bite down on his tongue to keep his concentration up, but the agonizing noises coming out of Vergil only drives him to eagerness. Nero grips his hands tightly over Dante’s. Then he thrusts forward, slamming his cock fully inside his father and pressed tight against his uncle’s cock.

Nero curses, over and over, his voice thick with his lust. His words mix with Vergil’s obscene keening. The tightness around his cock feels overwhelming. When Dante decides to start moving again, Nero thinks he might explode. 

Soon Nero gains enough sense to also move. He bucks his hips in when he feels Dante pull out, and pulls out when Dante shoves in. They never completely leave Vergil, both pistoning in and out of his straining hole and never leaving him empty. No wonder they make so much noise when they have sex, Nero thinks. He also can’t control the impassioned roaring lust that is falling from his mouth.

Dante is the one that stills first, letting out a near-shout as he empties his load deep into Vergil. Nero can feel Dante’s cum coating his cock inside. It’s enough to send another shock through Nero’s system. Soon enough, he’s also slamming deep into his father to add his own ejaculate to his uncle’s.

Breathless, completely spent, and head spinning, Nero pulls out of his father and flops himself onto his side on the bed. He can’t believe what just happened. What he just did. He feels so warm and sweaty and dizzy. But he doesn’t feel regret. 

The bed shifts as Dante and Vergil also fall from their orgasmic highs. The three of them lay in awkward angles on the bed, limbs stretched out and gently entangled at the same time. Nero thinks he could easily fall asleep like this, listening to the brothers’ slowly steadying breaths.

“Hey, Vergil,” Dante’s voice comes gruffly.

“Hn, what?” Vergil sounds sleepy and annoyed.

“You owe me a dollar,” Dante replies with a yawn.

Nero suddenly blinks his eyes open and sits straight up.

“You only bet  _ a dollar _ ?!” Nero shouts as he seizes a pillow off the bed and chucks it hard into Dante’s face.   


End file.
